


Tími sköpunar

by XoverHunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoverHunter/pseuds/XoverHunter
Summary: The story of Creation and her children.





	Tími sköpunar

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up for when I was applying for a scholarship. Please Enjoy.

Creation could not do it alone. When she breathed all things into existence, everything stood still, unmoving as there was no time nothing to push it all forward, to give it all direction. It was then that Creation realized she was alone. She held within her all things within a long dark emptiness. So, she wept, and from her tears sprung four young children. Creation was full of joy, no longer was she alone. She gathered them close naming each as she kissed their foreheads.

 

The 1st she named Life for with a wave of his hand her creations took their first breath. Where ever he stepped, where ever he went life sprung into being. The 2nd named Time for with a wave of his hand her creations began to move forward milling around with no real purpose. The 3rd she called Fate and Fate she soon found was the cruelest of her children. For he gave purpose to her creations but at a cost. Soon her creations began to die. Fate laughed with glee. 

Her 4th Which had yet to be named picked up their lifeless corpses and wept gathering them all close. “It was not yet their end.” She whispered tears running down her bone white face. Life came and knelt down next to his sister. “They will live again.” He whispered. He waved his hand over the still living creations and slowly they began to multiply. Fate became angry and moved to strike but Time blocked his way. “They will still all die” He hissed in anger. “For I will always make sure it is their fate.” He added. Life looked into his sister’s cool black eyes. “If you gather them and give them to me they shall live again.” The 4th looked over at Creation their mother. Creation leaned down and kissed her only daughter on the forehead naming her Death. 

Fate again tried to attack but Time blocked him, frowning at Fate. “Pick some dear sister and I shall prolong their existence but this means you can never touch them I shall let you name them.” He said giving Fate a confident smirk. Death picked out some of the unmoving creations and handed them to Time. Life came and stood by his brother both placed their hands over the pile of unmoving creations. They sprung up standing stronger than the other creations.

Creation took them from the hands of Time. “I shall call them Gods.” Death whispered. Creation smiled at her daughter setting them down among her other creations. “Then I shall give them dominion over men.” She whispered gently. Fate stomped his foot in anger splashing up the remains of his mother’s tears and from it sprang 3 more. Surprised Creation gathered them close. The first of the three tripped and fell knocking over several things which spilled onto men. Creation kissed her forehead and called her Chaos. The 2nd of the three helped pick things up making things calm again Creation called this daughter Harmony. The third of the three stood with fate holding some of the creations telling Fate what they would do down to their end. Creation named her Destiny. Creation realized that almost all her children were paired up, all but one. 

Life and Death stood side by side, Fate and Destiny stood side by side, and Chaos and Harmony stood side by side but, Time stood alone. He looked to Creation his mother. “Is there no one for me mother?” He asked quietly. Fate smirked seeing a small bit of his mother’s tears still left. He quickly went to it and ran his hand over it to make it disappear. Creation cried out to stop her cruel son but it was to late. Time was alone. Angry Death shoved Fate aside the bit of tears was not completely gone only smeared. She blew a gentle breath on the smear it lifted off the ground and Creation gathered it into her hand. “So, there is a beginning, so must there be an end.” Death whispered. And from the small bit, a final figure arose, only they were in deep slumber. “I fear my brother that this is all I can do for you. For only at the end shall Entropy awaken. It is through you That things have a start it is through them that they will have their end.” Death stated sadly. Time fell to his knees. “Then I shall look forward to that day, the numerical measure of the uncertainty of an outcome. The end” And Time smiled taking Entropy from Creation. Holding it close for things had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to Time of Creation


End file.
